Super Psychopaths
by CaptainAmericaZombieFish
Summary: Story based on my group of friends. We gave each other Marvel hero names and I thought I would write a story about it. My first fanfiction so please review, hope you enjoy! Some mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

The phone was ringing. Everyone in the department knew why. Someone from another room picked it up. "It's a body" they announced.

A shadow slipped up to the high security museum. It stood silently by the door. "Jenepher, you in the fence?" a voice asked. Jenepher lifted the radio transmitter from her hip. "Guards didn't feel a thing Demelza" she replied. She eased the door open. "Are the alarms disabled?" she whispered into her radio. "All alarms disabled" Demelza's voice said from the other end. "Good. Any lasers?" "There are some pretty heavy ones just ahead of you, ultraviolet." Jenepher smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were yellow with snake pupils. She gazed at the corridor in front of her and instantly saw the mess of purple lines crossing each other from wall to wall. Slowly she inched through the lasers, careful not to let her long hair touch any. Soon she was through to the other side. "I'm clear, anything else I should know about?" Jenepher asked Demelza. "Just a guard three rooms away." She replied. "Easy" said Jenepher turning her eyes to normal.

In the equipment room Dave was lounging in a chair half asleep. He tried to stay awake but night watch just wore away at him. A smash broke the silence. Dave shot up and looked around wildly. He had dropped his coffee mug and it lay shattered on the ground. He relaxed. Jenepher watched Dave sink back into his chair and instantly fall asleep again. Then she crept up to him. After making sure he was definitely sleeping, she let a small snake slide out of her sleeve and onto his shoulder. The snake looked at him for a second then sunk its teeth into his neck. Satisfied, Jenepher returned the snake to her sleeve and slipped out of the room.

:=====================================================

The police alarms wailed as the car pulled up to the building. Sargent Robertson opened the door and climbed out. He looked around at the abandoned warehouse and surrounding concrete pipes. "Odd place for a murder isn't it?" stated a passing officer. "Yeah, why on a hill?" Robertson replied. "No idea. Another odd thing is the body. Come see!" Robertson followed wondering what the officer was on about. What sort of weird? He soon found out. Hanging by the foot on a light on the outside wall was a middle-aged man. His body was covered in scratches like he'd been attacked by a wild animal. "Blimey" Robertson breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters, I only own the plot, and may have altered a couple of characters to fit my group of friends. Reviews are always welcome. My first fanfic so please no hate!**

Robertson looked at the man hanging from the building. "Holy shit…can we even find out who this guy i…was?" Blood dripped from the gashes across the man's face. "Not sure Sargent" answered the officer. "We're working on it" Robertson tore his eyes from the body. "And clues?" "Not that we've found so far" He glanced around at the blood stained ground. "Keep looking" Uttered the Sargent and left before he was sick.

:=====================================================

Security camera screens gleamed as Jenepher passed them. "Are you sure they're all off?" She whispered into her radio. "Certain" assured Demelza. "Good" Jenepher proceeded cautiously through the corridors to the basement, a large room full of shelves. She glanced through the door before quietly entering. "Which aisle?" "89" Jenepher's footsteps made a slight rustling as she walked over to aisle 89. With a last look around she slipped down a row. Her eyes darted along the shelves until she spotted what she was looking for. Her hand reached out for the blank box in front of her. The metal was cold to touch. Jenepher carefully unclipped the clasps, making hardly any noise. A soft light lit up the silver rod inside. She lifted out the rod. A shrill alarm rang out through the building. "SHIT!" Jenepher shouted. "Grab the rod and get out of there!" Demelza warned. Jenepher ran through the corridors and out through the back door. Sirens wailed as police cars pulled up, surrounding her. "See ya Melzy" Jenepher muttered. "Good luck" Demelza answered before Jenepher smashed the radio.


End file.
